


Sacrifice

by English Translations (MistressArachnia)



Series: English Translations [1]
Category: Togainu no Chi
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Bloodplay, Bondage, Choking, Death Fantasy, Dominance, Exhibitionism, Gang Rape, Kidnapping, M/M, Masochism, NOT my Original Fic, OOC Motomi, Oral Sex, Power Bottom, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, S&M, Sadism, Sexual Slavery, Submission, This is a very sadistic version of Motomi, Translation, Uke Nano, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-19 16:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18137861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressArachnia/pseuds/English%20Translations
Summary: Motomi encounters Nano in the church one day, and his vengeance takes a different turn. An English translation of a short story from Equinox's 2005 Ruined Seed Anthology (a Nano-uke anthology).





	Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sacrifice](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/503023) by Equinox. 



> This story was one of three Japanese short stories originally published in the Ruined Seed Anthology by Equinox in 2005. Naturally, as soon as I learned that a Nano-uke anthology existed, I searched all of Japan to find it and purchase a copy. Given how old and rare TnC doujinshi is, especially Nano doujinshi, it wasn't an easy task. Jazmin Guerrero was the main translator on this project, with myself as a secondary translator, editor, and proofreader.
> 
> I was a little ify on posting my translations on Ao3 alongside my original fanfiction, but after tumblr's recent crackdown on sexually explicit content and so many of my translated doujinshi being taken down... I think I'll just go ahead and start moving my translations over here for future fans to enjoy.
> 
> Warning that Motomi is a lot more sadistic in this story than he is in canon. (My friend sonnet_18 described him as "bad end Motomi" and felt this interpretation would be a really good characterization if he truly let vengeance consume him on his quest to kill Nano.) However, Nano's psychology as depicted here is awesome - I was so shocked to see so many similarities between this anthology and my own work. I adore my crazy little submissive masochist and his desperate quest for salvation. <3

“It’s time, Nano.” Motomi spoke with a grave voice.

That voice intoxicated Nano, causing his body to tremble.

“No matter what?”

“No matter what.”

Nano couldn’t see Motomi’s intentions. He complied with him simply because of his pursuit for pleasure.

If it meant he could atone with Motomi than what came next wasn’t difficult. Nano didn’t have a sense of modesty after all. Motomi was the only one wearing clothes in the confessional, though Nano wasn’t particularly bothered by it. Despite the fact that the A/C wasn’t working, the air touching his skin felt cold.

“Nnnn… nnn!”

Peeled down to his bare skin with his arms and legs tied to metal pipes, Shiki’s body was twisted atop the bed with tape sealing his mouth shut. Painful marks from the fine line of the ropes littered Shiki’s arms and legs. When he finally regained consciousness, he was already tied up. He had no idea why. The last thing he remembered was catching sight of Nano holding a trunk in the Toshima alley. Suddenly there was a bright purple light and that was it. How did he get this way? And what was he going to do now?

“Nnn… nnnn… nn!!”

“Don’t worry. I’ll be sure to make you feel good.”

Nano said, stroking Shiki’s chest with a compassionate touch. Shiki was scared of Nano yet he had to accept what was happening to him. And accept everything else that came next. There was one other person in the room, a man Shiki didn’t know, sitting on the sofa. He must have been the one to kidnap me, Shiki thought, scowling at Motomi.

Motomi sneered at Shiki.

“Don’t glare at me. I’m about to fulfill all your desires after all.”

Desires? What kind of desires? Shiki had no idea what he was talking about. Nano let his hand creep over Shiki’s chest and it made Shiki uncomfortable but there was nothing he could do about it. Nano’s fingers were so white and long and he traced the bones, gently stroked the spaces between Shiki’s ribs. He bore his finger into Shiki’s bellybutton hole. A fresh bruise lingered near the pit of Shiki’s stomach, it was from a blow he received when Nano kidnapped him. Whenever Nano touched it, it hurt. Nano watched as Shiki’s face screwed up in pain whenever he neared the bruise, and his expression darkened.

“So sad…”

What was so sad? Shiki looked at Nano like he wanted to spit at him. The two of them meeting like this was the kind of opportunity that only happens once in a lifetime. Thanks to today, he was going to kill Nano. Shiki was going to stomp on his face with his metal-tipped shoes and watch him as his eyes frantically looked at him, begging for his life, but Shiki would keep going until he killed him. First, though, he had to figure out his current situation. A katana was secured in the middle of the room close to the man sitting on the sofa and Shiki’s arms and legs were bound with rope. What the hell were these guys going to do to him?

Shiki was really starting to get scared. Nano noticed and he stopped stroking him. Nano lifted Shiki’s head towards him and they locked eyes. Shiki glared back with equal parts fear and anger in his look. But Nano never intended to make him angry like that. The only way Nano received atonement was if Shiki accepted all the good things Nano could do to him. According to the woman he used to love, Nano wasn’t always very clear with his intentions. His very existence posed a threat which meant he needed to be kind to others. He needed to have compassion. He had to fulfill the desires and wishes of those around him. That’s the path he had to take…. But Nano had left that memory in the past.

* * *

Ugh…

Heavy church doors creaked open. Peeking through the doors was the face of a young man. He had golden brown hair that was almost blonde and occasionally his ash blue eyes would darken purple. He slipped through the doors with ease and soon was safely inside. The atmosphere was damp and gloomy. The floor creaked with every slight movement.

The young man stopped right before the second row of pews, looking left and right, until he spotted a seated figure. There was someone else here. He was suddenly wary, unsure whether this stranger was cause for concern or not. Though, strictly speaking, there were very few people he needed to be concerned about.

The seated figure raised his head. Suddenly, he stood up.

“Premier! What are you doing here?”

The young man stared back with a strange look on his face. The stranger lifted his head up. He searched his breast pockets as though he was searching for a small bag. What was he doing? Nano watched the man’s goings on with great care. The distance between him and the man was about five meters. Nano figured he was going to try and get closer.

At last the man pulled out a revolver. He held the gun out towards Nano. A derringer pistol, a gun made for self-defense. Nano felt like laughing out loud. So this was to be his opponent? The derringer pistol wouldn’t come close to killing Nano. Did he not realize that? He was coming closer to Nano despite it. Nano only felt a great sense of joy.

“Nano, I’m going to release you from life.”

“What are you talking about?”

“I’m here to end this devilish research!”

“Devilish?”

Devilish, Nano thought of the word over and over contemplating all its meanings. He had never encountered anything devilish before. If he meant that his research was for demonic purposes, than he must have meant it as an insult. Nano looked deeply troubled. Seeing Nano’s face, the man had a moment of turmoil. The derringer in his right hand shook. Nano thought about his former lover and the words she told him.

_If you are begging for your life, show those emotions in your face. You may not have a heart, but you can move each muscle in your face with great care. If you do, those facing you will believe they created a chink in your armor, they will forgive you…_

“Die, you devil!”

The man pulled the trigger. There was a click but nothing else. He was out of bullets. The man’s face turned pale. Nano took one step closer. At the same time, the man began to move as well. Despite knowing the man wanted to kill him, Nano understood his reasoning and actions so well it hurt. Nano didn’t kill needlessly before and he wasn’t going to now. This man must not understand that. So Nano spoke.

“Are you finished?”

Nano studied the man’s face and suddenly realized how familiar he looked. Behind the man was the cross of Christ. Christ crucified atop it and the man holding the derringer looked like one in the same. Was this man a god? The doubt in Nano’s mind was growing by the minute.

From the moment Nano became matter and mind, he wanted to die. Being a weapon slowly destroyed pieces of his humanity. However, the instinct to survive programmed inside him did not allow for him to die. After a painful moment, when Nano believed himself to be dead, he tried as hard as he could to erase his existence. He wasn’t really here, after all. And if he wasn’t really here, maybe all would be forgiven. I’m nothing at all, he thought. From that moment on, Nano waited for a murderer. His utmost wish was to be killed. Nano was afraid of death but he also believed it would bring him salvation. What a contradiction. Maybe, though, this man could be the one to solve this chaotic problem for him.

Nano licked his lips. The man was held captive by the bewitching scene. Nano took a step closer. The man stopped moving. With a slender finger, Nano reached out and touched the man’s cheek. Before he could move, Nano’s lips collided with his. It was the briefest of kisses, happening in a second.

“Bitter…”

With his tongue, Nano reached out and licked the man’s lips. Such a sudden moment and the man found himself taken aback by it.

“You, who do you think I am?”

“God…”

“!?”

“I thought you were God coming to save me.”

“…You want to be saved?”

There was a look of mixed feelings on the man’s face. Nano’s heart began to move ever so slightly from his outburst. What would have happened if this man truly was a god? What if he was Jesus? The man was hesitant from Nano’s words. He plunked down into one of the wooden chairs with a heavy thud.

“….So, a kiss from a god is bitter…”

“Bitter?”

Nano grinned broadly. The man must be a god. He would be able to release Nano from all the pain. Even if he wasn’t really a god, that was fine too. But from now on he was going to worship him as though he really was one. _You have a way of fascinating people,_ his ex lover used to tell him. _You exist to bring the best out of people. So don’t be afraid to use your talents for your benefit. Use it at the right time. Use it when you find the person who truly loves you._

The man reached out to Nano’s close figure and gripped his hair, pulling him closer towards him to whisper into his ear.

“God bless you. As painful as it is to say, I’ll grant you protection as your god even if you are a bastard.”

“God bless you…”

For a fleeting second a smile dashed across Nano’s face and he looked like he wanted to laugh and cry at the same time.

“Thank you…for being my god.”

And so, that stranger became Nano’s god. It was done and the man couldn’t separate himself from Nano. Nano would show him all his shame and all of his pain, right up until he was strangled to death. That was Nano’s desire. Their story continued onwards in harmony. Without realizing it, Nano was trapped by this man who still vowed to get revenge, killing him. No one else could understand the difficulties of such a relationship. This was all going as the man planned.

That man’s name was Motomi. 

* * *

From then on, outside of the bed, Motomi forced Nano to sleep with all manner of vulgar men out on the street or in public bathrooms. That was Motomi’s revenge. His intent was not for pleasure but rather to humiliate Nano and to bring him pain, though every night through each forced orgasm Nano tasted death. Every night was a ceremony of death and rebirth. Purity was debasement. Being defiled was pure. Within the humiliation Nano’s holiness rose up. Did Motomi truly understand what was going on?

Once Nano accepted Motomi as his personal god, it was agreed that every night would be a never ending banquet of repulsive acts. There was no way for Nano to know how many more men he would hold deeply inside him. Motomi didn’t crave Nano after all. Rather, he enjoyed observing Nano being pinned down by other men, watching him be drilled into. At one point, Motomi had found pleasure in his revenge, but now he was void of all emotion. Lately though, Nano was becoming used to Motomi and began looking at him with an expression of calmness.

Strange men spread Nano’s legs, his lower body completely naked, drool hanging ever so slightly from his open mouth, a deep purple on his arms as the men above him smiled deviously with inflamed, red lips. All the while he feigned the role of idiot.

Motomi was catching on bit by bit. That Nano was using atonement as a pretense. That Nano still carried the desire to kill himself. If things really were going according to plan that meant that everything Nano did was a charade. Realizing this, Motomi decided to pair him up with the one person who loathed him the most. In other words, Shiki.

He wanted to witness Nano being violated as his precious obsession.

Motomi told Nano this. Nano thought about it for a while and then mouthed Shiki’s name quietly. Motomi also knew Shiki. He was the ruler of Toshima, after all. He had nothing but contempt for Nano and hated him. Motomi laughed, unable to hide his interest.

And now the two were having sex. It was difficult to judge who was ravishing who. If Motomi and Shiki received atonement with his act, then Nano could not refuse.

Nano murmured into Shiki’s ear.

“Don’t be afraid. I’m going to make you feel good.”

Nano told him, all the while licking the muscular edges of his chest. He licked at him, up and down with a red tongue, a wet lapping sound accompanying his actions. Nano reached out for Shiki’s penis. His fingers waded through the jet black pubic hair and played with it. He began to softly massage the limp member.

“So big…”

Nano looked at Shiki’s penis and sighed. His body ached at the thought that it would soon enter him. He extended the thin neck outwards, stirring up the muscles, and forced it up. Shiki felt a tremendous sensation, traveling alongside his limbic system, pure bliss. It felt so good he thought he might die. Nano could no longer be satisfied by regular men. He was looking for pleasure so good it could kill him. In order to govern his own death and rebirth, Nano would continue to love dearly.

“Use your mouth, Nano.”

Motomi ordered Nano. Nano obeyed and touched his thin lips and tongue to Shiki.

“Hnn! Ahh…ahh-!”

Shiki’s body contorted. He hated this kind of sex. It was terrifying. He had no idea what was going to happen to him next. Shiki had always thought about violating Nano. That feeling was something close to love. It was a fixation that went against Shiki’s soul. He was betraying himself by being tied up like this. Shiki felt like crying. He tried using his teeth to rip through the tape on his mouth but the bindings held. This was rape. Shiki was being raped both by Nano and by the man sitting in the chair. His first time having sex with Nano and this was how things ended up.

Nano licked the head of Shiki’s penis, taking in a mouthful, he lovingly caressed the base, lightly nibbling as he went. This was the first time he began to use a little bit of force, taking Shiki by surprise. Shiki’s face was red with humiliation.

“It’s alright. There’s nothing to be afraid of.”

Nano began to suck on the head. With his hand he stroked the base. He forcefully massaged Shiki’s testicles. Shiki’s penis stood straight up, pre-cum beginning to dribble from the end. Nano licked the base, tasting the fluids that trickled down. Bitter. No matter how many times he drank, he never got used to the taste of these men. Nano felt such a welling up of emotion in his chest it made him nauseous. He lifted his scowling face up. Motomi was talking.

“Stick it in, Nano. I want to see him violate you.”

“Can’t he get used to this first?”

“No.”

“Fine.”

Nano got on top of the bed. He straddled himself atop Shiki’s waist. He guided two fingers deep inside himself. 

Shiki was completely erect and it was clear much too big for Nano to take. But Motomi had ordered him to take it all, no matter what. He could dispel the pain if he suffered through it and stretched himself as far as he could take it. The pain was atonement. Absolute. Death was suffering, as was governing death and rebirth.

“It hurts…”

“Nn…uh…..uh!”

Shiki’s body bent and twisted with disgust. He struggled. Nano kissed him on the lips. But it was only the duct tape that he felt. Thin, white fingers combed through Shiki’s black hair and gently stroked the bridge of his nose. Shiki was terrified but he couldn’t do anything about it; those fingers were much kinder than they had been before. Nano’s pupils were purple. Those purple eyes narrowed.

“I’ll make you feel good, ok?”

“Begin.”

Motomi ordered him. Nano took Shiki tied up as he was and lifted himself up and down onto Shiki over and over. All the while with his fingers he stroked Shiki’s hair, his face, and his chest. With two fingers Nano rubbed the muscular prominence of Shiki’s chest. Down there, Shiki’s cock throbbed.

“Hnn….nnn…..ngh!”

“….You’re starting to feel it now.”

“Put your back into it, Nano. Raise your voice.”

“My voice?”

“That’s right, your voice.”

Motomi ordered him from the couch, remaining seated and smoking. Nano obeyed without hesitation. _Maybe he’ll get excited listening to me,_ Nano thought, puzzled. This kind of sex was a first for Nano. Before, the men would always treat him roughly; piercing straight through him, violating him and his face would be contorted in pain. Pleasure came after. But Nano wasn’t very vocal, besides panting and gasps of pain nothing else came out. Nano didn’t know how to let his voice out. Maybe he should let out a shriek like Shiki did whenever Nano tightened his grip on him. Nano began to thrust his bottom with even more force. If he could receive delicious stimulation in his innermost of places than perhaps he could scream.

“Can I touch myself?”

“No. You can only take him inside you.”

That was absurd, Nano thought. But he promised to do as he was ordered. Motomi was Nano’s god after all. Through him, Nano wanted to give Motomi all the pain and pleasure he could with all his might. That’s what Nano thought about. With that in mind, he began to use as much force as he could to bring his voice out.

“….Ngh….a…so good…”

“More, Nano. I want to hear more.”

“-ngh! Nn, nn!”

Shiki’s body twisted and writhed while he struggled. That movement stabbed Nano deep down inside him. Ahh – Nano’s moans grew louder, and he tried to pin down Shiki’s writhing body. But Shiki knew what he wanted and instead began forcefully thrust into Nano. Then, suddenly, Nano understood. It wasn’t just Nano feeling everything, it was Shiki, too. And if he was feeling this, too, then Nano would have to be gentle. Nano gave in to Shiki’s rough handling, drawing him into his innermost place. Violent as ever, Shiki pierced through him and bright red blood began to drip down. Down there, he became quite slick with the viscous liquid. The pain itched and tore at him and Nano let out a sigh.

“Ahhh…ngh….ahhh…ahhh..”

“Ngh!”

Shiki grew even larger inside of Nano. Grinding into him was spreading Nano open despite the the tightness of his narrow space. The movements of Shiki’s penis was far more than Nano had anticipated. He began to feel better with each of his thrusts. His penis, still yet to be touched, grew with even more power.

“Ahh..haa….ngh!”

“Nnnggh…..”

Shiki was stretching Nano out even more now and he was getting close to his limit. Realizing this, Nano took in all of his roughness. He knew well by now with the other men that doing so would bring about great pleasure. Compassion dwelled in Nano’s eyes. He was being tormented by his obsession. In turn, he was tormenting his obsession. Motomi did this knowing they would both corrupt each other. Pleasure crept up along Nano’s spine.

“Haa-!  Ahh, ah, ahhh….!  No more…”

Just as Nano was contemplating this, a hand came around to cover his mouth, all the while violently thrusting upwards into him, and he bit hard on the wrist. Fresh blood began to ooze from the spot. Nano ripped off the duct tape covering Shiki’s mouth and nuzzled his wrist against his mouth. Not understanding Nano’s intent, Shiki screwed up his face in disgust. Bright red blood was left on Shiki’s lips. Without thinking Shiki stuck his tongue out and licked at the fresh blood. Shiki’s body stiffened instantly. It was an adverse reaction. Shiki’s body began to thrash about violently. The undiluted Nicole virus had such a high level of purity that Shiki was rejecting it. 

Shiki was shaking so hard now, as though he were going mad. The knots of the rope were coming undone. The knots had been tied loosely. Loose enough that if Shiki really wanted to escape, he could have. Not doing so was proof of his subconscious desires. But this now was different. Shiki tried to free himself from the knots but Nano, still straddled atop him, pushed his body down. The center of his head throbbed with pain. In order to escape, Shiki would have to help him reach the zenith of pleasure. 

He would have to take in the pure Nicole.

“Nano! How dare you! Today I swear I’m going to-“

Kill me? Rape me? It had to be one or the other. Nano smiled sweetly. He had no idea what Motomi had in store for him but perhaps this was it all along. He wanted to let Shiki do as he pleased. In that way, death and pleasure would be forever intertwined for Nano. And right now, Shiki was tightening and tightening his grip around N’s thin, white throat. His rough and bony fingers pressed hard, crushing Nano’s Adam’s apple. He roughly used Nano’s lower back. 

“I won’t let you do whatever you want!  Today’s the day I kill you!”

Now it made sense. Nano finally understood. Taking away Shiki’s freedom resulted in him getting incredibly excited and worked up. Had Motomi foreseen all of this already? Nano breathed a single sigh. The pressure on his throat was painful but the pleasure he was experiencing nearly canceled it out. Oxygen was no longer passing through to his lungs, his consciousness was waning, and his face was flush. He was repenting and getting even closer to heaven. Except that Nano had no regrets to repent for. There was nothing except for near fatal pleasure. Blood continued to ooze from Nano’s anus and Shiki violently used Nano’s lower back while his fingers intertwined around his neck. Down there, Nano was wrapped tightly around Shiki even with his violent thrusts. Even as his throat was being crushed, Nano laughed with warmth. Death was soon coming to him. 

Nano reached out and cradled Shiki’s head in his hands. Then, with all the strength Nano could muster, he wrapped his arms around Shiki and held him tight. Shiki’s body trembled with intoxication. He cupped his cheek and pressed his lips to Shiki’s. He gently inserted his tongue into Shiki’s mouth. _If only he bit my tongue right off,_ Nano thought. Instead, Shiki wrapped his tongue around Nano’s and tasted every nook and cranny of his mouth. Shiki nibbled on his lower lip. Blood oozed out and Shiki absorbed even more Nicole. Shiki grew even larger down below. Nano’s consciousness slipped further and further away. But the strength of his grip on Shiki did not wane. 

Shiki was only able to move his lower body, the rest of him refusing to move. Nano took in Shiki all the way down to the root and he savored the almost uncomfortable tightness. Holding his grip on Nano’s neck, Shiki kissed him on the lips. This man was his. Within Shiki was born a strong desire to claim Nano as his own and his alone. The awakening starting in Shiki’s consciousness from Nicole was bringing about an enhancement unlike anything else. It was the pleasure of violating the object of Shiki’s obsession. The pleasure of keeping his obsession all to himself. Shiki no longer cared about the man sitting on the sofa or his cold gaze watching the pair. He was like a man in love. Shiki was delirious with passion. Laughing and pulling away, he whispered to Shiki.

“I’ll make you feel good.”

Shiki’s penis stiffened to such a solid form, far harder than it had been before. There was no room left in Nano. It wasn’t like a woman’s organ down there, it was usually dry, but fresh blood had made the area slippery and wet. Shiki stretched and pierced through Nano. A moan escaped from Shiki’s throat.

“Ahh….ahhhh…”

Shiki could no longer think about anything. He wanted this moment to last forever. The pleasure was so great he wished with all his might for it to continue. Being held tight by Nano, it felt like they were the only two left in the world, like a pair of orphans. They didn’t need anything else. They had everything they needed right here. Forlorn, their world was only the shared body heat between them.

Finally, the moment was coming; Shiki had reached the summit of pleasure. His cock throbbed and he shot semen inside of Nano. He had spasm after spasm, shooting more and more into him. And then Shiki fainted. His body went stiff in Nano’s arms.

“Let’s make you comfortable.”

Since he no longer had any strength left, Nano carefully combed his fingers through Shiki’s hair for him. Shiki wasn’t sure if it was his intake of Nicole or if it was the intense pleasure, but either way he couldn’t move. Following behind him was Nano who finally reached his pleasure.

“Are you satisfied?”

Nano stood up, leaving Shiki alone in the bed. The marks from Shiki’s fingers stood out distinctly on him. Nano gazed at Motomi unable to read the expression on his face. Nano had no idea what was going to happen next. Still, whatever it turned out to be, if Motomi wished it than Nano would fulfill it. That was atonement after all.

“So you just about died, didn’t you?”

Motomi laughed cynically. Any man would have come just like Nano. Right at the moment that Nano was about to be killed, he climaxed. It was the same for Shiki who undoubtedly carried a strong obsession for Nano. Oddly, Nano was not satisfied. He was sure he needed to be reborn. Thus, his atonement would continue.

“Are you satisfied?”

Nano asked again. Fluids from both Nano and Shiki mixed together into a pink color and dripped from Nano’s flaccid form, dirtying his thighs.

“Yes, I’m satisfied. Is he dead? I expect you to deal with him after this.”

“Will you set me free after this?”

Free? Motomi began to laugh. There was still much more to be done. His revenge wasn’t finished simply after this one act. For the next time…

“Who is the one person you love more than anyone else?”

“Akira.”

Motomi let out a devilish laugh.

Nano, however, gave Motomi an expressionless look, and nodded his head in agreement.

**Author's Note:**

> Translation of Equinox's Author's Notes:
> 
> Hello there. I’m grateful to you for making it this far. I’m sure reading this brought up all sorts of thoughts lurking inside you… hopefully you laughed some of it off and forgave me. I mean to say, I’m sorry. It was a lot of fun to write for me but I know there was a lot in here that was pretty niche and specific to my own tastes (like strangling!), so I was a little worried. I appreciate being allowed to indulge myself.
> 
> First off I feel like I am at the Top of the World (!!) for taking on this book. I’m so grateful to write this short story featuring the fantastic pairing, Shiki X Nano. I just love having the ever heroic and attentive Shiki committing betrayal in the final hour! Shiki is such a lonely warrior! As for Nano – if it isn’t Akira, than he really can’t be tamed, can he? Shiki picked such a difficult one to love, didn’t he? And then there was the moment with Nano in the bathtub! So cute! Getting his nails cut. Getting clothed. My version of Nano, by the way, is him wandering around Toshima after the great battle with his kamikaze jacket and panda bag, so cute! Nano!! I’m so grateful, really! And then there’s Kashiwagi Minato (Kuraha Works) who drew the cover art. I was supposed to use the art for the promotional poster but Nano was so cute and I got so giddy, I went ahead and used it for the cover. The cover design was my own so it might not be very refined but I hope you all are just as giddy over Nano! I just love Nano like this. What a crush! Thank you, Kashiwagi, for another fantastic illustration! 
> 
> As for you, the reader! I send all my love to you! If you’re reading this book, I have a feeling you might be a repeat customer, so I thank you for once again reading my work! I’m only able to put out books in such a short time, even niche books like this one, because of you all dear readers! Thank you all so much! I love you all! Love! My next book goes along with Togainu no Utage’s pairing of Shiki and Akira. Lately I haven’t been writing a lot of ShikiAki , so this time I’ll be writing about Shiki and Akira’s bittersweet love. It will be major! I hope you all will be looking forward to it! See you next time! 
> 
> 2005.08.19 
> 
> Saike Ayako  
> 蔡家彩鼓/Equinox


End file.
